The World of Plastic Beach
by BlackRosesWillNeverDie
Summary: 2D, trapped on Plastic Beach for a while now, is dying for an adventure. And when Star arrives, that's just what he gets. Now 2D must face many obstacles, make sacrifices, and learn new things about the people he thought he knew. I don't own Gorillaz.
1. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the first chapter, and my first fan fiction, so I apologize in advance for this being long.**

**First off, this will all be told from our beloved Stuart Pot's (2D's) perspective, unless I say otherwise, but that's pretty much what it's going to be.**

**Second, it's rated T for language, being drunk and some violence.**

**And third, for all you Gorillaz super fans out there who will be confused by this, I want to explain something. Noodle and Russel are still considered dead. I know that in "Rhinestone Eyes" they come back and everything, but Gorillaz, if you remember, only went on tour with Murdoc, 2D, and Cyborg Noodle. And on YouTube, the storyboard wasn't animated and it came before the concert. So, I am assuming that they didn't animate it yet so it wouldn't be part of the storyline. So, they're still thought dead in my story. Please keep that in mind.**

**Okay, just had to get that all out there. Sorry for the delay, so here's "The World of Plastic Beach"! :)**

Chapter 1: The Great Escape

My room at Point Nemo has an interesting window view. Water, water, more water, and that stupid whale. If anything, why'd Murdoc choose a guard whale? I hate the bloody things! But I guess that's exactly why, so swimming wouldn't be a preferable means of escape from this accursed island.

He also took the liberty of locking me in here, since I've had so many lucky breaks to try and escape. So now I just sit on my bed, watching the water, and waiting for Muds to occasionally let me out.

Not that escaping is easy or anything. If Cyborg Noodle's awake, I'd probably get a bullet just barely grazing my head, and then Murdoc would be there in ten seconds. So, rule of thumb, do it while she's charging, which is most of the time, which is good. I also like to do it when I can guarantee Murdoc is occupied with something. But I really haven't had the drive to break out in a while. Failing so many times doesn't actually help your self-confidence. The only reason I really want to break out today is to see this new person Murdoc hired to help with the band. I tried asking him about it, but being Murdoc, he pretty much told me nothing.

We were sitting there when he finally bothered to tell me, because he was apparently too absorbed in his computer to tell me sooner. He has a tendancy to go around in his pilotable armchair nowadays, wearing his purple robe and wierd little purple hat, pretending the whole world belongs to him, but he's always thought that.

"Do you know their name?" I asked.

"Forgot," He muttered blankly, still absorbed with whatever he was doing. "Just know it's a girl who can play a lot of instruments."

"And does she know where we are?"

"The guy who's driving her here does."

"Does she know that she's gonna be stuck on this damn island of junk you call Plastic Beach?"

He shot me a cold look that made me instantly regret saying that. My eyes turned white, a sign that I'm nervous, and that made Murdoc smile maliciously as well.

"Ya know what, 2D? Shut up and go to your room."

"I don't see why I can't just sprint to the orca right now and get out of here," I threatened, still shaking. It was an empty threat and we both knew it. I'm not good at bluffing.

He just gave me a very dark but cocky look, and said "Because Noodle is nearly done charging."

"You mean Cyborg Noodle."

"Whatever floats your boat." He smirked. "I could also call your good friend the whale."

"Fine, I'm going," I muttered, glad I got out of this one unscarred.

He just gave me a non-caring look and said, "_Cyborg _Noodle will be there to lock you in at 6, which is, umm..." He checked his watch, even though he already knew, "Two minutes, and I might tell her to shoot at anything living that she encounters."

I bolted to the lift, since time was precious, and if he wasn't bluffing, Cyborg Noodle never takes mercy when it comes to shooting things. It's one of her favorite pastimes. So, secretly snatching Murdoc's spare pistol, I sprinted to the lift. The last thing I heard was Murdoc's signature laugh, then snoring. Perfect, I thought. This will make things a lot easier.

So, trapped again in this below sea level prison, I listened for Cyborg Noodle. I finally heard the lift come down and open, and the jingling of keys as she locked the door.

Cyborg Noodle is, hence the name, a cyborg of our original guitarist, Noodle. But, sadly, we had to assume she is lost to the world, as well as Russel, our percussionist. Cyborg Noodle was actually created from Noodle's DNA we found at the crash site of the windmill, where we believe she perished, even though we never did find the body, and some of Russel's drum kit. Murdoc has told many different stories about where Noodle is now, if she was alive, how he was going to find her, and stuff like that. He even tried looking for her in the Underworld, but with no success. So, we assume the worst, and Cyborg Noodle stayed in the band, even after we semi split and reformed.

"Are you going to charge again after this?" I asked her through the door.

"No clue," she responded. "It seems like that's all I ever do, besides shoot things and play guitar."

I heard her stand up with a rattle and head for the lift, but then it stopped.

"2D," she asked, "Why do you want to get out of here so bad? It's not a terrible place."

"It's not necessarily the place... um... Noodle, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"I see," she said, "well, I was just wondering. The only reason you're locked in here is because you tried to escape."

"Yes, but at least you didn't mind coming here. I left because I didn't want anything more to do with that bloody bass player who calls himself the leader of the Gorillaz. And now I'm stuck here, with him, recording for his album, and being locked here for the rest of that time."

"Again, because you tried to escape."

"Well, I wasn't just about to sit back and be Murdoc's little money making thing again."

"Is that what we are then?" she asked "Money making things?"

"No, you're also his bodyguard," I said, "and you get a lot more freedom."

She didn't say anything for a while, and then muttered, "I think I might charge now. Don't try and escape or anything."

"I can't guarantee anything," I said, smiling a little. I'll never know if she did the same because of the door between us.

I heard the lift close a couple seconds later, and knew I had about an hour's wait before I could guarantee any safe escape, so I sat and waited.

An hour later, we catch up to current time, and I was fairly certain that everything was quiet. I took Murdoc's pistol from my bedside table and slowly went twoard the door. The other reason I don't break out anymore is because he decided to install a new high-tech lock on my door. The only thing he forgot to do was make it bullet-proof. I aimed the pistol at the doorknob and fired, then quickly jumped back into bed and pretended to sleep.

I waited about ten minutes before giving myself the okay that Murdoc wasn't watching me right now, and was hopefully too drunk with sleep (or drunk in general) to notice anything wrong with the door. I got up and quietly opened the door so that nothing would happen that would cause Murdoc to check twice. I tip toed to the lift and rode it up to ground level, taking me right to the main entrance. As soon as I stepped outside, I realized how easy it would be to escape. Then, I remember all the keys to everything were back inside, which was a journey I was not willing to take. So, I just sat here and got comfortable, and hoped this new band member would arrive before dawn.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Star

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2. And... yeah. That's pretty much it this time.**

Chapter 2: Star

Waiting an eternity for her to arrive was an understatement. I got so bored I started skipping stones, then got bored and started collecting skipping stones. Eventually, a boat came in from the distance while I was staring at the sky, humming "On Melancholy Hill" and wishing I had at least brought out something to do.

She stepped off the boat with all her stuff and the boat quickly pulled away and left. I wasn't surprised. If I was the boat driver, I wouldn't have agreed to come here in the first place. As the boat pulled away, I got a quick glimpse of her from the light of the headlights. She had blonde hair, jean shorts, and a t-shirt on. Her outfit wasn't a lot different from mine, except I was wearing plain jeans and a sailor's cap. My eyes turned white. They usually do that when I'm nervous. She was really pretty. I still might be able to sneak inside, but then I realized she saw me already. Shit.

"Umm... Hey!" I called. "You're the new band member, right?" Of course she was, why else would she be dropped off at Plastic Beach?

"Umm... yeah. Who are you?"

She doesn't know who I am? Shouldn't my voice give it away? "Uhh... I'm Stuart Pot, the lead singer of Gorillaz, but I'm usually called 2D by... umm... everyone."

"Why don't you use your real name?"

"My eyes kinda gave me a nickname." I said.

"Oh. Umm... I'm guessing I'll learn what that means later?"

"Once we step into light, it will be kinda obvious. Speaking of which, would you mind moving closer to talk to me? I need to keep it down."

"Okay, I guess I've got nothing to loose," she said happily, and she came over to me, and I got a better look at her, or about as good as a look can get in near pitch black darkness. She was a little shorter than me, and she looked about my age. But, you never know. She could be 20.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"America. Maine, to be more exact. You have a bit of an accent. Is it British?"

"Yeah. I'm from London. Although I haven't been there in a while."

"You stay here?"

"More like trapped here, but yeah."

She looked at me and her expression grew sad. It must've been something in my face. That made me feel terrible. If possible, my eyes got even whiter.

"Oh, well, it's not that bad. Murdoc just..."

"Murdoc? Murdoc Niccals, right? Isn't he the one I talked to?"

"Most likely. He is the bloke who runs this band. Or, at least that's what he says. He didn't create a whole album by himself on his Ipad for this band, though, did he?"

"Err, what?" She looked kind of confused. Oops, I kind of went off into a ramble. I do that sometimes. I was thankful it was dark, because now I was blushing, and my eyes weren't getting any blacker.

"Sorry, Murdoc and I don't exactly get along."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Umm..."

"2D, YOU LITTLE BLOODY SHIT, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

"Oh no," I muttered, "There he is now. Did he see me already? Do you think it's too late to run?" I was getting jumpy. I had a feeling Murdoc didn't want me out here greeting our new member, but he probably assumed I was gonna try to run. Shit.

"I think it's too late," she whispered, as Murdoc staggered over towards us. Whether he was drunk with sleep or just flat out drunk I couldn't tell. I saw that he was carrying his pistol that I "borrowed". Shit again.

"Right then, Flat-face. You blasted your door down. Very clever." His speaking was very slurred. He must've drunk last night and is getting over a hangover. That and the fact that he was holding a pistol deeply scared me. He was slamming it in his hand like a police does with his baton. "And you went and greeted our new member. You also took my spare pistol and nearly gave me a bloody heart attack because I thought you tried to escape."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the side of my face, and I staggered and fell. Believe it or not, when Murdoc wants to hit, he hits hard. Thank goodness he hit, because I was scared of that pistol. Our new band member took in a sharp breath, definitely not expecting this as a first impression of her new boss. She better get used to it, I thought, since this is average Murdoc. Drunk and an asshole.

"Hold up, hold up, 2D, can I talk to you for a second?"

I was going to say no, but Murdoc grabbed my arm and dragged me over a couple of yards from the new girl, and he spoke to me in a slurred whisper.

"Now listen here, 2D, what's-her-name doesn't need to know I'm terrible... yet. So I'm keeping you out of your room for the rest of the day. You will just show her around," now he was gesturing around and leaning on my shoulder, and I was not enjoying it, "and behave like good little boy."

"I'm 33, Murdoc," I said as steadily as I could. I still don't like the idea of Murdoc and a pistol in one place.

"And I'm 45, so I overrule you. Now go and get to work," he said, giving me a hard push forward while he staggered into the house. I walked back towards our new band member and she didn't look happy. Oh, Murdoc, I thought, holding back a smile, you're a little too late on the whole "bad first impression" thing.

"So, let's go to your room."

"Umm, does he do stuff like that all the time?" she asked, still looking pretty scared.

"Only to me," I said as nonchalantly as I could, "Why?"

"Oh... just wondering..." she mumbled, staring down at the sand.

"Oh, by the way, I never got your name."

A little smile danced across her face. "Well, my birth name is Ashley Willows, but my new name is Star."

I was now thoroughly confused. "Wait, what?"

"Since your 2D," wow, my name sounds good when she says it, "then I want to be Star."

Her eyes glistened sapphire blue. How could I say no to that?

"Ok then, Star. Let me show you to your room."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Welcome to Plastic Beach

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Plastic Beach

We went inside the house and went into the lift. On the way to her room, I asked, "How old are you again?"

"30. I'm old," Star said, smiling.

"No you're not. I'm 33. And if anything, Murdoc's old. He's 45," I told her. She just smiled at me.

After a couple moments of silence, the lift arrived at the level of her room. It was the same level as mine. Actually, it was the room Murdoc said he puts Cyborg Noodle in to charge on the days after I escape. So, another rule of thumb, no escaping two days in a row.

She flopped down on the bed happily, throwing her bags to the side, while I just stood in the doorway, smiling. It made me sad, because of the fact that Murdoc said he didn't want her to "know he was terrible... yet". I had a feeling that if she didn't do everything he says, she'll end up like me: locked up and alone. I couldn't see her shivering on her bed. No, if Murdoc tried it, I'd kill him. I don't know how, but I'd get my revenge somehow.

"Is something wrong, 2D?"

I just realized my hands were clenched in fists. I quickly unclenched them and said "Oh, I'm fine."

She looked at the floor, and asked, "2D, you said that you and Murdoc don't get along."

"Yeah. He does hit me sometimes..." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Well, does he do anything else?"

In her eyes, I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time: compassion. Anyway, she had to be warned.

"He kinda... locks me in my room all day, and really only takes me out to record our albums or eat."

She stood up really fast, and I thought the bed was going to tip over. "That's child abuse!"

I was now confused. "Uhh... I thought I told you I'm 33."

"It still doesn't matter if you're his son!"

Ok, I heard something wrong. "Wait, what?"

"Murdoc's your father, right?"

"Father?" That's about when I burst out laughing. Father? She seriously thought Murdoc was my _father_? That's bloody hilarious!

I finally stopped laughing long enough to see her embarrassed expression, then I quickly stopped. She must've seriously thought he was my dad. "Oh, sorry if I was being a jerk, but why would you think that? Is there some resemblance or something?"

"No... It's just that you live together, and he kind of disciplined you back there, so..."

"Oh. Well, I am technically his responsibility. He did kidnap me."

"WHAT?"

Oops, I didn't think she would take it _that_ hard.

"Umm... well we were in a band together at first... and then I left, and then he knocked me out, and I was on my way to Plastic Beach."

She just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. "He could get arrested for that."

"He knows," I said, "and he already was, but not exactly for that. He's served time, broke out, his punishment was even to take care of me once. That's how we met, anyway. But that's why we are hiding in the middle of nowhere. It's away from the police and his enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Oh, he has plenty of those. He even has one here that's trying to steal his soul."

She just kept staring at me. Eventually, she finally said what I knew she was gonna say: "I wanna go home now."

"Unless you want to swim, you aren't getting out of here. And even if you swim, there's that bloody whale in the water. There's no cell phone reception, and you can't really call for help on the internet, because the fans will just think we are saying it for their own bloody entertainment." Just saying all this pissed me off. It was the dead truth, and it's what I've been thinking for the past few years.

"So, we're trapped here, aren't we?"

"Yup." I strode forward, standing right in front of her. I spread my arms out wide, gesturing to our surroundings, "Welcome to Plastic Beach."

She only met my gaze for five seconds, and then looked down at the ground. Then, after a minute of silence, she said, barely audible, "2D, I'd like to be left alone for a while."

"Ok," I said, "I'm next door if you need me."

I left the room with her sitting on her bed, cupping her face in her hands. I think I might have brought it down on her a bit too hard. But she needed to learn all of this eventually, and the first day should be the toughest.

I went to my room, sat on my bed and I looked out the window again. I still saw water, but in a different light. I saw it as the large substance keeping Plastic Beach separate from the world. I saw it as the giant mass keeping me and Star trapped here. It was also the big blue thing that benefited Murdoc the most. His security, his band members, his money. Murdoc was all about himself. I clenched my fists again. Murdoc. I hated him. I despised the bloody asshole. I don't know why I've survived so long. Between him and Cyborg Noodle, I can't see why I'm not dead by now. I'm only alive to make Murdoc money. Well, that's about to change. I'm waiting a couple days, but eventually, I'm escaping from this island, and, if she'll come, Star can too. And we will go so far away, Murdoc will never find us.

I fell asleep then. Believe it or not, breaking out of a room, then waiting outside for a couple of hours takes a lot out of you. But I was dreaming far away from this damn island. I was back home, and Star was with me. It sounds cheesy, but it's the best dream I had in a long time. For the first time in a long time, I was genuinely happy. Not the kind of happiness I get from spiting Murdoc, or the happiness of getting out of my room, but just plain no cares happy. I miss that kind. So, I slept happy. At least I could be that way in my dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Star's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Author's Note: Okay, Star's video doesn't really exist. Just wanted to mention that. Thanks! :)**

Chapter 4: Star's Story

"2D?"

I was woken from my dreams by a soft voice that I instantly recognized as Star's.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I'm... sorry I asked you to get out of my room. I was just really stressed and confused."

"Yeah, it's ok. My life has that effect on people."

She was leaning in the doorway, looking what she said she was: stressed and confused. I guess that's what you should feel like when you figure out a phsycopath has trapped you in the middle of nowhere without any means of escape. Well, there were some, but Murdoc has been keeping them under closer watch because of my many escape attempts. But, in the long run, we were stuck here.

"Well, I guess it's my life too, now," she said. "So, what do you do when your not locked up?"

"Umm... record albums?"

"Besides that."

"Well, when Murdoc does let me out, I usually do different things. But they're all pretty boring."

"I doubt it, if it entertains you."

"Well, before we do anything," I said, ringing my hands, "I've told you about me, so I'd like to know about you. Like maybe how you got here?"

"Oh, that story." She looked a little sad all of a sudden. "Well, I posted a video on YouTube of me playing a bunch of instruments and singing one of your songs, 'On Melancholy Hill', and Murdoc saw it. He emailed me to call him, so I did, and he gave me a job opportunity to work in a band, never exactly telling me which band, so I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"But when I said I was in Gorillaz, when we first met," I said, "didn't you figure it out by then?"

"No, believe it or not, your speaking voice is much higher than your singing voice." My eyes went white. Was my voice really that high?

"So, anyway," she continued, ignoring my eye color change (good, she doesn't know what that means), "I thought this was a new pleasant band that just wanted me to join. I didn't know it was the makers of the actual song I sang."

"So you came here with no knowledge of Gorillaz whatsoever, except for that they wrote that song."

"No, I forgot that, too." Wow, she didn't necessarily come prepared. "I just knew I was here, Murdoc Niccals hired me, and I was in a band. But when I saw you, I just thought you were a little out of the ordinary."

"How so?"

"Well," she said, taking a small pause, "your eyes..."

"I dont have eyes." I've gotten this way too many times to be offended. It's just another thing on my list of "Why I Hate Murdoc": he knocked my bloody eyes out.

"Not... there?"

"Yes, they were smashed out with a little TLC from Murdoc." My eyes were black again. I still haven't forgiven him for that.

"Well, your hair..."

"It was a childhood accident. I fell out of a tree, all my hair fell out, and then it turned blue. It used to be brown, but I personally like it better this way."

"You never get a break, do you?"

"Not really," I mumbled, still focusing on my hands.

"Back on the subject, the only other thing that comes to mind is your voice, but I've heard higher, so it didn't throw me off that much." Okay, good. Not too high. "But when Murdoc came out, I had a feeling I'd signed myself up for something a lot bigger than I thought."

"I thought so too. That's why I've tried to quit... many times. But now here I stand." I realized I was sitting. "Err... sit." I gave a small smile, which I don't do much anymore, and she returned it and laughed a little, too.

"And here I stand," she sat next to me on my bed. "And now sit." We both laughed a little, and then our eyes met. It sounds crappy, but I can't really put it any other way. She really does have pretty eyes.

After a silence that I would've wanted to last forever, I finally said, "Well, I'm glad you sit here now, or else I'd be sitting alone."

"Yeah. It's a win-win but win-lose situation."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It isn't your fault. It's Murdoc's. And anyway, I'm kinda glad I met you. It kinda opened my eyes a little." Good, at least this means were friends now, united under one common factor: Murdoc's evil. She leaned over and put her head on my shoulder. Oh, come on, are we trying to make me blush?

"So..." My eyes went white. Again. I really got to learn how to control that. "Umm... since I now know why you're here... uhh... what should we do next?"

"Well, do you have anything to eat?"

"No, but I think Murdoc might..."

She smiled. "Well, let's see if he's asleep-"

"Or drunk," I added. Wait, what am I getting myself in to?

"Yeah, and maybe we can steal something."

"I dunno," I said. Knowing Murdoc, he always wakes up at the worst possible times, usually when you're trying to get away with something.

"Oh, come on, 2D. Just this once," She took my hand and we ran to the lift, Star laughing at my constant nervous mumbling about how Murdoc might be awake or something.

"Man up, 2D," she said, giving me a playful punch in the shoulder, which I winced at. "It's just once."

"Fine," I mumbled, "but just once." I smiled a little as we snuck down the hallway twoards his room. She was giving me what I really needed: courage lessons. I guess I could get used to this.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Noodle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz**

**Author's Note: Hey, I got a comment giving me some feedback on my story, and I just wanted to let you guys know I changed a few things in the previous chapters to make my story better. I also wanted to thank that person for their comment, because they were absolutely right. So, Enjoy Chapter 5! :)**

Chapter 5: Noodle

Star and I sprinted out of Murdoc's room with chips and a pack of soda, and we were both laughing. We went into Murdoc's room to find him drunk and sleeping, so getting it was a breeze. We just had to find them, which wasn't hard either, because they were lying right on the floor. We quickly took the lift down to B2, our level, then got out and stopped dead. Cyborg Noodle stood in front of us with a gun aimed directly between my eyes. Shit.

"Where'd you get those from?" she asked, gesturing to the food. "If I'm not mistaken, Murdoc's the only one here in possession of food."

"He's asleep... Noodle, and can you just pretend you didn't see us? He'll never notice it's gone," I said.

"Hmm... no, I'm not really ordered to, and," she moved the gun to face Star, with a malicious grin, the only emotion I've seen her portray, on her face, "I'm really want to shoot something. Knowing Murdoc, he can be easily convinced after drinking that hiring you was a dream."

"Don't you dare, Cyborg Noodle," I snapped. I needed courage in order to do what I was going to do, so faking it was necessary.

"My name is Noodle, egg-face."

"No, Noodle's dead, and would never harm anyone unless absolutely necessary. And she had a much better taste in literature. Twilight? Seriously?" I was starting to shake. I wasn't good with the whole bravery thing, especially under the pressure of a gun.

"And what do you read? Nothing, because you're locked up in your room all day, with your eyes all white, rocking on your bed, and probably crying when I'm not looking." The sad part is that's all true. But I had to stay strong. She kept smirking, but she sparked a little. Perfect.

"I dunno," I did my best with a smirk, "I don't recall crying, but Noodle never had to charge."

More sparking. "2D, I suggest you shut up."

"How's Robert, by the way? Still dreamy?"

She was going nuts. She started twitching and sparking. "Shut up. I mean it."

"Why? You'd probably have to charge in 5 seconds."

By this time, Star was really scared, and I felt I couldn't keep this up for much longer. She shot me a 'what are you doing?' look, so I took her hand, squeezed it, and gave her a 'trust me' look.

Meanwhile, Cyborg Noodle's gun hand started twitching, and her other one punched the wall, and left a hole.

"How are you gonna explain _that_ to Murdoc?" I gave her a cocky look. I was winning.

Her mouth opened, and her trigger finger moved, but I stood my ground. Any fear from me right now would give her satisfaction, and that would ruin everything.

Just as I hoped, she twitched once more, madly sparking, but stayed in that position, mid-twitch and mouth open, and fell to the ground. Her eyes and mouth slowly closed, and her hand dropped her gun. I quickly took it in case she suddenly rebooted, but after a few seconds, I was positive that she was shut down. I stepped back, and looked at Star. She looked like she was about to faint.

"What... what did you just do?"

"Overrode her," I responded, prodding her with my foot. "But we can talk about that later. For now, let's go charge her."

"Why? So she can come back and kill us?"

"No, so Murdoc doesn't suspect anything. Besides, Cyborg Noodle takes forever to charge, and when Murdoc's awake, we're safe."

"How are we safe?"

"He's not stupid enough to go and kill people that are making him money."

"Oh," she mumbled, still staring at Noodle. Cyborg Noodle looked relatively peaceful when she was off. Kinda like Noodle. The _real_ Noodle.

"How come she shut down all of a sudden?"

"Hmm?" The question took me away from my memories, but Star deserved an answer.

"Oh, she overrode because she can't experience emotion. She was designed to kill, protect... oh, and play guitar, and Murdoc just didn't think she needed emotion for that."

"I see. Have you ever tried it before?"

"No."

"No?" She looked appalled.

"What?"

"It could've not worked?"

"I was pretty positive it would work, or else I wouldn't have tried it," I said calmly. I was still pretty shaky, but I was getting better.

"I could've died! Did you see how angry she was getting?"

"She can't get angry!"

"How do you know?"

She started to cry, but they were angry tears. I grabbed her shoulders, and she tried to struggle away, but living with Russel taught me how to hold firm, so she eventually gave up and just looked at the floor. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears I had, but mine weren't angry like hers. They were sad. I might loose a friend I just made. Well, more than a friend, I guess. At least I wish.

"First of all, it just worked. Second, that's how she was designed: to kill and play guitar, no emotions necessary. Third, I could tell she wasn't bluffing about shooting you. She never passes up a chance to shoot things." I took her chin in my hand and raised it to face me. "I couldn't let you die, so I took a risk, and I'm glad I did."

Her tears were slowing down now, and they turned to sad. "2D, I'm sorry, I...I was just shocked... and scared..." She sniffled, and she smiled a little. "Thanks for saving my life. I guess I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. And if the time comes, I wouldn't mind not dying." I took my hand away from her face and smiled. Suddenly, she hugged me. It wasn't anything awkward; it was a really... nice hug. It wasn't like any hug I got from Paula. Those were all kinda awkward. So, not really knowing what to do, I hugged back. It lasted a while, and then she broke away, smiling, but still sniffling. My shirt was a little wet with her tears, but I didn't care.

"So... anyway... we stole this food, so are we gonna eat it?" she asked.

"After I go and put Noodle in her charger, I promise." I smiled.

I hauled Noodle into the lift, and I repeatedly told Star I didn't need help. I really just needed some time to think, and doing this would be a good time. I reached the level, set her in her charger, and a static shock went across her. Good, now she's charging. I went back to the lift, but not without checking if Murdoc was still asleep. He was. I got out on 2B to the sound of a bag opening in my room.

"Couldn't wait for me?" I said, jumping and flopping on the bed.

"No, I was really hungry," she smiled.

I laughed. "Oh well. Hey, bet I can chug a soda faster than you."

"Bring it."

So for the next hour, we joked around, talking and laughing. Finally, we ran out of food and just stared at the ceiling. Eventually, one of the last questions I wanted to answer came up.

"Hey, 2D?"

"Yeah?"

"You called that girl _Cyborg_ Noodle. Then she said she was just Noodle. Who is she?"

"Cyborg Noodle."

"Where's real Noodle?"

Why this question? "She's... dead."

"Oh," she saw that the subject kinda bothered me, so she stopped. After a while she said, "I'm... sorry."

"It's OK. We lost her while shooting our 'El Mañana' video, or at least that's what we think. Murdoc claims it was all just a set up so she could explore the world, but then we lost contact, and so... we... assumed the worst."

"I'm... really sorry."

"It's fine." Noodle... she was the best friend I had in this band. I'm glad I have Star now, it makes me feel better, but no one can replace Noodle. She was like my sister, and, although I hate to say it, Murdoc was kind of like our father. Russel was the older brother, and we all played in a band together, as a most-of-the-time-happy family. But ever since she died, I've just been... here. That tour we had was the best band highlight of my time without her, and that's sad, because we did absolutely nothing on that tour.

"Well, we've still got, like, an hour left before Murdoc wakes up, right?"

"Most likely," I replied, "but he usually wakes up at the worst times, so we should be careful."

"Yeah. So… what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I... could..." Should I? I trust her, so, yes. "I could show you something."

"What?"

I took it out from behind my dresser, safely in a case I stole from Murdoc, (he never noticed) and sat on the bed. I carefully opened the case, and inside was an old guitar. It was kind of beat up, but me and Russel tried our best to fix it with the few pieces we could find.

"This... is Noodle's old acoustic. Or what Russel and I could find of it. It still works," I added, strumming it.

"It looks like it used to be a very beautiful instrument. I'm sorry it broke."

"To some, it's still beautiful," I murmured, caressing it delicately. I could still see her playing it in the recording room. It was a beautiful instrument, and it might've been one of her favorites. She loved it. You could sometimes hear it in her room, and I'd sometimes go in and play or sing with her. It helped clear our minds. When Russel and I repaired it, I nearly cried. Russel loved her as much as I did, but he told me he only needed the memory, and she'd want me to have it. I think that might've been the most heartfelt conversation we ever had. I still miss him. I miss them both. The world has lost two great people.

I don't know why, but I started playing. I sometimes practice the guitar parts for some of our songs down here, so I just started playing "On Melancholy Hill". And then I started singing. Star looked at me with something similar to awe. I don't know why. Finally, I stopped, and Star was staring at me, smiling.

"You play guitar very well. And your voice is... beautiful."

I've still gotta learn to control my eye color. I was blushing, too. "Uhh... thanks."

"I've always loved that song. It's the one I made the YouTube video with."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I've always liked your singing voice."

I smiled. It was nice to hear that.

"Well, I haven't heard you yet. Do you sing?"

"Yeah, but not as good as you do."

"Why don't you sing something, then?"

"No, I came here to play instruments, not sing."

"We could use another voice..."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright, but may I use the guitar?"

I took a look at it. It really was all I had left of Noodle...

She saw my expression, and said, "If it means that much to you, I don't have to."

"No, go ahead. I was just... remembering."

I handed it to her, and she treated it very delicately. She really picked up my feelings fast. Are me and her just getting along really well, or am I just really easy to read?

She starting strumming a couple chords then went on to singing a beautiful love song. I was mesmerized. Seriously, she calls my voice beautiful. Then, the moment I hoped would never come came: she finished. She smiled at me.

"See? I told you, I'm no good."

"No, you're even better than me. What song was that?"

"It's called 'Perfect Two' by Auburn. I love this song."

"It's really... pretty?"

She laughed. "Don't worry; you can say stuff is pretty. It's not illegal for guys to do."

"Ok, then. You're pretty."

She blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's true," I said.

"Thanks," she said, very quietly. Then, she started leaning in, and I did, too. In that exact moment before our lips met, I heard "2D! YOU GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I fell off the bed, obviously startled by Murdoc's sudden screaming. Star looked at me, scared for what was going to happen.

"Hey," I whispered to her, although I was shaking, "what's the worst he can do?"

"YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh no," I started shaking. Murdoc makes me nervous when he starts screaming at me like that.

I turned to go to the door, but Star caught my hand and squeezed it. "Good luck," she whispered.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it," I said, smiling. She smiled back, and I went outside, prepared for my punishment.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Del's Return

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long. But before you read I just wanted to thank all the people giving me feedback. It really helps. :) So, yeah, here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz**

Chapter 6: Del's Return

I was prepared for what was coming; I just don't like to do it. My eyes were white, and I was still in shock about the nearly kissing thing.

Murdoc was right where I expected him to be, which was outside my door, fuming. He had changed into his gray shirt and jeans, apparently not comfortable in his robe anymore. Beside him, whom I was not expecting, was Cyborg Noodle, holding a new gun.

"Where's your girlfriend, egg-face?" she taunted.

I blushed, and I said "She isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh no, you haven't been flirting with _another_ band member, have you?" Murdoc asked in a very snide tone.

"Actually, my girlfriends came into this band _with_ me," I protested.

"Whatever. Now, my food is gone, Noodle was charging when she should've been on guard, and I find you, in your room, flirting with our new band member? Can you give me a break for once?"

"How about you give me a break for once?" I mumbled. I was scared now. Murdoc was getting that merciless attitude about him.

"No! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he said, rolled his eyes.

Star came out of my room then, and she gave Cyborg Noodle a cold stare.

"Couldn't keep a secret, could we, Cyborg Noodle?"

"That's Noodle to you," she snapped, or as much as she could without blowing a fuse, "and you couldn't keep out of trouble, could you, blondie?"

"That's Star to you," she said back, not about to take shit from anyone.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go patrol," she muttered. But, as she turned to leave, she turned back around, took her gun, and pointed it at Star's face.

"Unless you need me to deal out some punishment," she smirked.

I really started shaking then. I needed to think of something quick. "You better stop, Noodle, or... I'll throw your charger into the lake!"

"Shut up, all of you," Murdoc muttered, "Just go and patrol, Noodle, I'll take care of the punishment."

She put down the gun, staring emotionless at Star, and muttered, "Fine."

Noodle turned and went into the lift, and was gone in a couple seconds.

"Now, tell me," Murdoc muttered, still drowsy and drunk, "how'd you shut her down?"

"I made her overload with emotion," I told him, still staring at the lift.

"Whatever. I've just gotta keep an eye on you now, then."

I nearly had a bloody heart attack coming out of my space out. "What?"

"I've got to talk to you two, anyway, so let's take a walk," he said, and he grabbed one of my arms and one of Star's and dragged us to the lift. This was going to be a long bonding time.

We walked on the beach with an awkward tension between me and Murdoc. Star was walking beside me, since I'd put myself in the middle of them. Murdoc isn't going to chase away another girl from me.

"So, what has he told you about me?" Murdoc finally asked around me.

"Well..." she looked at me for reassurance, and I started shaking. When it comes to Murdoc, all my courage leaves me. My eyes begged her not to do it, but I knew she was going to.

"He said you keep him trapped here,"

"True," he muttered, while Star just gave him an appalled look.

"And he said that you kidnapped him,"

"Also true," he nodded.

"And you hit him,"

"At times."

"And you went to jail,"

"Several times."

"And you are a complete drunkard and an asshole."

"Ahh..." he just gave me the dirtiest look in the world, and turned back to Star, "he actually said that?"

"No, that part I added. You also abuse people and keep them alive in constant torture to use for your own benefit."

"Why'd you tell him that part?" I squeaked, and that's about when he backhand slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. Star gasped, and Murdoc just stood there, looming over me.

"Alright then, that may all be true, except for the asshole part," he said, looking at Star. She just rolled her eyes.

"But anyway, I'm not that terrible. Believe it or not, I have a heart as well."

"Well, you haven't been showing it lately, then," I said, gaining a sudden burst of courage. But, again, it was a big mistake.

He planted his sneaker firmly on my face, pressing it sideways into the sand, and said "Look, you're lucky I even let you out of your room at the times I do. Believe it or not, that's my heart at work."

I started to say something, but suddenly there was a loud scream, and Star was on the ground, withering in pain. Murdoc immediately jumped back and out of the way, but as soon as his shoe was off of my face, I jumped up and screamed, "STAR!" and I ran over to her side.

She was twitching on the ground, and I went to touch her when a powerful force sent me flying backwards. Her eyes closed and she stopped twitching. Then, there was an all too familiar laugh echoing in the silence of Plastic Beach.

"Oh, no," I heard Murdoc mutter, knowing exactly who it was.

"Ahhhh..." said the voice, letting out a deep sigh and finally showing himself, "as I used to say it, 'Finally someone let me out of my cage!'"

"Del?" I asked.

"How you doin', Gorillaz?" he replied, growing in size so I could finally make out who he was. He was still blue, still wore that white t-shirt, but he lacked his hat. He must've only got it when Russel had one on... Oh, no. Russel.

"So, I see the bass and the vocals, but where's the percussion?" he inquired. Oh, shit.

"Uhh... he's not... with us?" I said, my voice getting shaky. By now, of course my eyes were white, and me and Murdoc had both been knocked to the ground by the the force Del released when possessing Star.

If you haven't already figured this out, Del is a spirit of a former person who used to be Russel's best friend. After Del and a few others were shot in a mass killing, they all went into Russel's body and possessed him at different times, Del being one of the spirits who helped us out by rapping for us a couple times. But he didn't really like us in the beginning, or at least I assume so, since we were attacked by zombie apes when filming the video for "Clint Eastwood".

"What'd you mean, D?"

"He left us a note," said Murdoc, his voice shaky, "that said, he was gonna... well... you know..." and then he did the worst thing that he could've done: dragged his finger across his neck, with a loud death noise. He could've decided to be an asshole any time but now couldn't he?

"HE'S WHAT?" The ground started to shake, and whatever balance I was trying to regain left me. Star screamed, loudly. She was in pain, and lots of it. Del's eyes were seriously fire. _Fire_. He jumped up, and then landed down hard, sending a large crack in my direction. I was gonna die. No, please, no! I can't die! Suddenly, someone jumped and sent us flying sideways, rolling in the sand, and just missing the crack.

"How's that for no heart?" Murdoc muttered. I was too much in shock to respond.

Del turned to face us both. "YOU JUST SAT HERE, READING HIS LETTER, NOT GOING TO HELP HIM?"

"I didn't think he'd take not being invited to Plastic Beach that hard..." Murdoc muttered from beside me somewhere. I was too scared to even move my head.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Great Murdoc, now were definitely gonna die.

Del started to stomp towards us, shaking the earth as he moved, so Murdoc and I had no help of moving at all.

Star screamed again. She was in pain. "Star!" I yelled. I army crawled a few feet, but was stopped by Del's foot nearly stomping on my face.

"Who the hell is Star?" Del asked, sticking his face right into mine.

"The girl you're possessing," I responded, my voice shaking and my eyes bright white.

He turned around to see Star withering on the ground.

"Russel didn't do that," Del muttered, walking over to her.

"She's in pain, Del," I said, "since she's never been possessed before. Russel got used to it, or maybe everyone has a different reaction to possession."

He just looked at her, and then her eyes were open.

"Who... are... you?" she whispered.

He just stared at her for a couple seconds, and then he bent down to her level. "I'm causing your pain," he told her, looking as sympathetic as I've ever seen him.

"Why?"

"I was here to see an old friend, but he isn't here."

"Russel?"

"Yeah, that's the one," he said. He got smaller, about seven feet high now, and he knelt next to her. "And you're Star?"

"Yeah," she whispered, wincing. It looked like it hurt to talk.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a job of playing instruments."

"So, you're Russel's replacement?" he asked, getting unhappy again.

"No," she winced, "from all the stuff I heard, I think no one can replace Russel."

He smiled a little, and said "You're okay, Star. Now," he turned to me and Murdoc, "as you can expect, I didn't just come to see Russel."

"Then what'd you come for?" Murdoc asked.

"To warn you," he said, turning to face us.

"About what?" Murdoc asked, standing up.

"Your soul."

"Why does everyone want my soul?" yelled Murdoc, throwing his arms up.

"Not me, idiot," said Del, standing up. "The Boogieman is still looking for you, and your soul. I just came to warn you that I feel he's gonna strike soon."

"How do you know this? And why are you telling me?" Murdoc asked, as confused as I've ever seen him.

"Russel wouldn't want you dead," he said. He turned back to Star. "Star, your will is very strong. You fascinate me."

"Thanks, but will you be in me for much longer?"

"No, I can only stay for so long. So, I'm leaving anyway. See ya, Gorillaz," he said, waving. As he faded, though, he told Murdoc, "Be expecting the Boogieman soon, Muds," then he disappeared.

After a couple seconds, Star laughed a little. "That feels better." She shuddered, and then fainted.

"Star!" I immediately ran over to her and crouched next to her. She looked peaceful enough. She was okay now.

Murdoc walked over, slightly shaken. "I... I think I'm going inside. Come in... eventually." And then, shaking, he left. I just knelt there, next to Star, listening to the crashing waves and her slow, relaxed breathing.

I brushed her hair back from her face, and looked at her sleeping form. She really was beautiful. I smiled. I never really felt this way before. At least not with any of my old girlfriends. I think that she's a lot better than them. I think I'm truly in love. Maybe Murdoc isn't the worst person in the world. He brought her into my life.

I was tired, too, so I just settled into the sand, next to Star, and went to sleep. I dreamed of the two of us, and felt happiness again. That's why her nickname is Star. She can really light up the darkest sky.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Skipping Stones

**Author's Note: I decided to post another one because of the long wait. This is a very mushy chapter, sorry, but it needed to be done. :P So, here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

Chapter 7: Skipping Stones

"Hey, 2D? 2D?"

"Are you an alarm clock now, Star?" I asked, sitting up next to her.

"Well, I have woken you up twice, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but it's alright with me," I said, still a little drowsy. I looked at the sun, and it was beginning to set.

"How long have we been out?"

"No clue," she replied, "I was just really tired. Being possessed is actually pretty tiring."

"Yeah, it must be," I said, putting my hand on her back. She was still shaking. "You don't have to be scared anymore. Del's gone."

"I know, I'm just still a little frazzled, is all," she said, leaning on me. I wrapped my arms around, comforting her.

She still didn't stop shaking after a couple minutes, so I eventually whispered in her ear, "You're still shaking."

"I know. Can we just sit a little longer?"

"Yeah, but then I'm gonna figure out a way to calm you down."

"Okay," she said, leaning back into me and closing her eyes. We both watched the sunset, just content with observing all the colors, or being near each other. Or both. I was both.

She closed her eyes, looking relaxed, but she still shook. "Star," I said, softly, "I'm gonna go get something."

"Come back soon," she mumbled. She was trying to relax, but I know she couldn't do it. I walked off to one of the bushes (yes, there are a couple weird bushes here) and picked up a box, and I brought it back over to Star. She was staring at the water now. See? Can't relax.

"Take a look at this," I said. I opened the box and showed her.

"Rocks?" she asked, when He looked inside it.

"No, stones," I said, picking one up and turning it in my fingers, "skipping stones, actually."

"Why are they in the box?" she asked, as I gave the stone to her.

"While I was waiting for you to come, I gathered some after I skipped a couple." I looked at her expression, which was pretty confused, and added "I was out here a while."

She smiled. "I don't think they'll be of much use now. I can't skip stones."

Perfect. That's just what I wanted to hear. "I'll teach you, then," I said, helping her up. I walked her over to the ocean, setting the box next to me. I picked up a stone, and assumed my position. "You bend down, like this, and hold the stone between your three fingers, like this, and you throw it sideways," I threw it at the water, and it skipped a couple times, "like that."

"I... don't think I can do that."

"I'll help you."

I picked up a stone, handed it to her, and stood behind her and put my hands over hers.

"Now you bend down, hold the stone, and throw!"

The stone skipped a couple times, then fell in the water. "Look, it skipped!" she said, jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Yeah, it did." She looked at me then, smiling.

"2D?"

"Yeah?"

"Del was looking for your percussionist, Russel. He said he was here to see an old friend. And he's not here. Where is he?"

She asks a lot of touchy questions, doesn't she? "He's... also dead."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Do a lot of people die around you guys?"

"Not necessarily. He didn't come here, because Murdoc didn't invite him to Plastic Beach. So, also because he was dealing with depression... he sent us a letter saying that he was... leaving us by jumping into the ocean, and we never heard from or saw him again."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Well, no, it's not. I miss them both, and if they were here, Gorillaz would be better," I said, getting angry, whipping a stone at the water that only skipped twice, "because I wouldn't be stuck here with Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle."

"What about me?"

"You don't like being here either, Star, and it never would've been this way if they were alive."

"2D..."

"Being here sucks, Star!" I threw a stone into the water, and it didn't even skip. I didn't want it to, anyway. "You don't know what it's like, being away from your family for a good portion of eleven years! And you're trapped here, with people who don't like you at all..."

"2D," Star grabbed my shoulders and made me face her, just as I was about to throw another angry stone into the water, "I know it was terrible, being locked in your room, or trapped in a band for nearly eleven years, and living with your friends dying. But, even though I was possessed and everything, I have no regrets, exept for Noodle and Russel dying. I don't mind being here, 2D," she looked me in the eyes, "because I have you."

She then wrapped her arms around my neck, leaned up, and kissed me. I returned it and the embrace. If you've never been kissed before, you should try it. I mean, sure, I've kissed before this, but it was never this... pure. It just feels like it was meant to be. It's a true love kiss. That kiss that comes near the end of fairy tales. I'm just hoping my fairy tale doesn't end too soon.

We broke apart, even though I didn't want to at all, and I looked at the rock in my hand and laughed. "Look, Star," I said, showing her the stone.

"It's a... heart," she said tenderly, picking it up. She smiled. "I have an idea. Do you have a knife?"

"Umm... no? But this is Plastic Beach, the island of junk, so there must be something here."

"Yeah. Hey, maybe this will work," she said, picking up some glass. She then turned to me, and asked, "Real, or nicknames?"

"Nicknames," I smiled.

She then intently carved something into the stone. After she was done, she blew the shavings off, looking happy with her work, and handed it to me. It read "2D + Star". I smiled at her.

2D?" she nearly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She looked me in the eyes, and I could tell that she was serious. My heart leaped in my chest.

"I love you too, luv," I said, spilling every ounce of feeling I had in me at the moment. I even called her luv. I don't do that usually. I really only used to call Noodle that, since she was like my sister.

"Luv," she giggled, "that's cute."

I blushed. "It's an endearing term."

"I said it was cute," she smiled, "I don't mind it or anything."

Then we kissed again. When we broke apart, she was smiling, and I was, too.

I yawned. It had been a really long day, not to mention extremely eventful.

"Hey, Star? It's late, and I don't really think I can stay awake much longer."

"Me too. We could sleep out here."

"I'd rather be inside, with the Boogieman and everything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

So we went inside, took the lift to our level, and then I noticed I was still carrying the box and the stone.

"Do you want this?" I asked, offering the stone to her, but she closed my hand around it.

"You keep it," she smiled, "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, 2D," she said, and she walked into her room.

"Goodnight, luv," I smiled, walking into my room, putting the box on my dresser and the stone on top of that and laid down, not bothering to change. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep dreaming of me and Star again, but this time, I was happier than normal, because there was a good chance that she was dreaming the same thing.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Boogieman

**Author's Note: Hey, I just wanted to take the time to thank you guys for all your reviews and adding me and my story to your favorites. I literally want to jump up and down each time I get one. It really means a lot to me, and from one writer to another, thank you. :) **

**So, yeah, we are growing more and more towards the climax (dun dun dun!) and things are about to get exciting. Which, sadly, means there's only like five more chapters left. Maybe six. I do want to write a sequel, though. So, if you want a sequel, and maybe a couple funny mini stories, leave it in your review.**

**Alright, that's enough talking for now. So, thanks for listening to my endless talking, and please enjoy chapter 8! :)**

**One more thing. Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

Chapter 8: The Boogieman

I woke up earlier than I planned. Maybe I wasn't that tired after all. Or maybe I just don't sleep as long as Star. Anyway, I was awake, and I wasn't locked in my room. I snuck out, checking on Star quickly just to make sure she really was sleeping, and she was, so I ran back into my room, grabbed Noodle's guitar, matches and a pack of cigarettes and went outside.

I used to smoke a lot, but I kind of stopped when I was locked up in my room, since the smoke gets terrible after a while.

I went to the high diving board, sat down and lit a cigarette, then I started strumming the guitar and thinking. I thought of what had happened yesterday, or I think yesterday. Then I noticed the sunrise. Yup. Yesterday.

I thought of Star, and how she had changed my life entirely in the course of the day, and not for the worse, like Murdoc. She made me feel really happy, she taught me to look at life positively, and reminded me what love feels like: beautiful, like music. I guess that's why we make love songs.

I took the cigarette out and inhaled deeply. People have now proved that it causes cancer, and smoking doesn't really thrill me anymore. I kinda got myself off of it. The smoke really doesn't feel good in my lungs, either. I chucked the thing into the ocean, not really in the mood to smoke anymore. My life is getting very confusing. I used to not be able to part from these things, but now I can't stand the smoke. It reminds me of being locked up. I'll probably get over it eventually, though, and then I'll be right back at it.

I sighed. Life is confusing. But maybe it doesn't have to be anymore. I strummed the guitar again. Oh well, I've just gotta sit here and clear my mind, then.

The air suddenly got cold, and I stopped playing guitar. I was afraid to turn around, but I knew I had to. I should've never come here alone.

I turned around and saw who I was expecting: the Boogieman, but it still scared the hell out of me, and I stumbled back, fumbling with the guitar, and my eyes turning white. I started backing up, and then remembered I was on a diving board. Shit.

He started walking closer, his arm outstretched, like he was going to grab my soul right out of me. Which he probably was. Oh, shit.

I started shaking and backing up farther, still holding Noodle's guitar. I hit the edge of the diving board too soon, and I started flipping out in my head. What am I gonna do?

He got closer, so close that he could nearly touch me, and that's when I either made the worst mistake or did the best thing I could at that moment, meaning I stumbled and fell, letting go of Noodle's guitar. The last I saw of the Boogieman was him swiping up the guitar on accident and leaving. It wasn't a soul, but it was still important, but right now I was just happy I was alive. And then I hit the water. Hard.

It felt like every bone in my body wanted to collapse at that moment, but I had to be strong if I wanted to live. I quickly started using all my strength to paddle up to the surface, which I reached just in time. I inhaled deeply, thankful that the air was there. Then I came into the realization that I was in the ocean, and in this particular part of the ocean, there was Murdoc's whale. Shit.

I began to swim as fast as I could towards the shore, hoping the whale didn't realize I was here yet. The sad part is, I don't like whales, so I never really go swimming here, and that means my fast is probably half as slow as you think it is. I finally saw the shore, and I noticed that I was probably only another five minutes away. But then, the worst thing happened: I heard a loud noise that to me was terrifying. The whale was awake. Flipping out, I double-timed it and got to shore in no time. When I finally reached the beach I collapsed, but not without looking out to sea and seeing the whale come up for air about a mile away. I moaned, and closed my eyes, exhausted and shaken.

I was also confused. Where the bloody hell did the Boogieman come from, and why did he want _my_ soul? Or at least I think he wanted my soul. Why else would he be there? To ask politely for Murdoc's? Either way, if he's still here, I should go back inside as soon as possible. I used the last of my strength and brought myself up, and I ran in.

I collapsed inside the lift, so it was no surprise that Star literally flipped out when she saw me. She must've been awake and looking for me, and she might've been worried as it was. I guess this didn't make it any better.

"2D, what the hell happened to you?"

"Dropped in ocean," I gasped, still looking for the breath I couldn't catch, "heard whale, swam for life, ran inside."

"Why were you out there?"

"Needed to think. And smoke."

She just hugged me. "You can be a real handful sometimes, can't you?"

I gave a meek smile. "Just a little bit."

I pulled myself up with some help from Star and leaned on the wall. I eventually got too tired doing that.

"Here," Star said, taking one of my arms, "let's go to your room."

She helped me over and set me down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a few brief seconds, and then I let out a long sigh.

"You okay now?"

"I think so," I mumbled, "really, I'm just glad I'm alive."

"Whales don't usually kill people," she teased, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"No... It's not that..." and then I started shivering.

"Put some dry clothes on first," she said, "then tell me what you mean."

She left the room and I got changed into some new jeans and a new t-shirt. I'd thankfully left my hat in here after I took a nap after seeing Star for the first time, but I didn't feel like putting it on then, so I threw it on my dresser.

I yelled to Star that I was done and she came back in. I had now made progress by sitting up and facing the door, so she came and sat next to me.

"Okay," she said, "now what's this whole 'glad I'm alive' thing?"

I sighed, knowing this wouldn't make her time here any better. "The Boogieman came, and I think he was looking for my soul," and then I remembered, and I looked at the ground sadly, "but he took Noodle's guitar instead."

"Oh, no," she said, sounding genuinely sad. She really knew how much that meant to me. "Is there any way we can get it back?"

"No, at least, I don't know a way," I mumbled, submerged in my own thoughts at the moment. What would Russel say? He'd probably tell me that it was stupid of me to even take it outside. I'd also probably get a good punch in the arm as well. I sighed. I miss Russel.

"Do you need to be left alone for a while?"

"No, I don't think so. I was just remembering again."

"Okay," she said with sympathy, "but you can talk to me about anything."

I smiled. "Thanks, luv."

"No worries," she smiled, giving me a quick hug. Then her hand shot down to her stomach. "I'm kinda hungry. Aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said, just realizing it now. Since I'm usually locked in my room, I don't eat as much as other people, so I can go a day or two without food. But it still makes you hungry. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah. But I don't want food from Murdoc's room this time. Do you have a kitchen in this place?"

"I think so, but I don't think it's the best idea. What if Murdoc catches us?"

"Well, then that just makes things all the more interesting," she said, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

My eyes turned white. The only downside to Star is her courage, which I have none of. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see."

She stood up and walked to the lift, and I followed, not knowing what else to do. Once we were in there, she turned to me, and asked, "If you had to guess, where would the kitchen be?"

"Umm..." I had no idea. Shit. "Uhh... maybe... this one?" I said, clicking the floor I barely ever go on.

When we got there, we quickly found the kitchen. "Good job, 2D," she said, and then she pushed open the door.

"But seriously, Star, what are we doing?"

"Just follow my lead," she whispered.

I followed her, and we snuck over to the fridge. Opening it, we found a ton of food.

"This is good, he'll probably never notice it's gone," I muttered.

"Yup," she said, opening the freezer and revealing...

"Oh, damn, is that..."

"Yup," she smiled, "ice cream."

"I don't know about this..."

"Come on, you need to take a couple risks in life," she said, a more mischievous smile on her face now.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I nearly had another bloody heart attack and nearly had a second one when I saw Cyborg Noodle.

"Do you have nothing else to do but stalk us?" Star asked, giving Noodle the second dirtiest look I've ever seen from Star which, now that I think about it, was also towards Cyborg Noodle.

"I dunno, I just thought Muds told you to stay in your rooms."

"He actually never said that," I said, trying to be tough like Star, but Cyborg Noodle brought a gun, and I'm not good at faking courage with a gun in the room. Shit.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. He just said to eventually come inside," I mumbled, looking at the floor. _Just pretend it's not there, 2D_... I thought.

"Bullshit," she said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"If you don't believe him," Star snapped, "then go and ask Murdoc."

"She doesn't have to."

Murdoc came and stood next to her, and he didn't look happy. I couldn't tell who he was unhappy with, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to turn out well.

"I told you to go inside," he growled.

"But I think you said _eventually_," I said, shaking.

"I know that," he snapped, "but you should've _stayed_ inside," he said.

Oh. He knew about that part.

"I didn't expect it to happen..." I said, looking down at my feet.

"I can see everything, 2D," he strode up to me and put his face right into mine, "what exactly happened?"

"I was... sitting there and... he appeared and he... said my name..." I was getting shaky. I didn't want to tell Murdoc about Noodle's guitar.

"You're lying," he spat, "what are you hiding?"

"I... fell into the water and swam from the whale?"

He stuck his face farther into mine. "You were holding something. What was it?"

Cyborg Noodle suddenly got Star in a half-nelson and pointed her gun at her head, "Do we need some motivation, egg-face?"

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, launching myself at Noodle, and knocking her over. Thankfully, she let go of Star, so no damage was done to her. But what was I doing?

I pinned Noodle to the ground for five seconds, but she pushed me off and sent me rolling on the ground. She then delivered a punch to my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Don't you hurt him, bitch!" Star yelled, swiftly kicking Cyborg Noodle in the head. She fell to the ground, but quickly sprang back up and fired her gun.

"Augh!" Star collapsed to the ground, withering in pain. I coughed, still not able to breathe, and tried crawling over to her.

"Star..." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. Cyborg Noodle then kicked me in the head, and I was slowly blacking out. The last thing I heard was another gunshot, and then I became enveloped in blackness.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Repaying the Favor

**Author's Note: Heya! Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. So, yeah. Things are going to happen in this chapter, but don't scream at me yet. I have the rest of this story down, so it should be getting up... soon. So, here's ten! Oh, and by the way, I really like when you comment on my story. It makes me feel good inside. So please comment. I want to know how I'm doing. Still thinking about a sequel, but with the other fan fiction I'm writing, and maybe a new one in the future, I'm not so sure. I want to, I got an idea, but tell me you want it. I don't want to do it for no purpouse. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

Chapter 9: Repaying the Favor

I woke up in my bed, still in pain. I rubbed my head, trying to remember what happened. I closed my eyes to concentrate, and I heard her cry in pain.

"STAR!" I screamed. I wasn't going anywhere; the most I did was sit up and look around the room, freaking out. All I wanted was a response, just a sign that she was alright. But I wasn't getting one.

I was pushed back down, and although I struggled, the grip was forceful, and I wasn't getting anywhere. I eventually gave up, and managed to mumble, "Where is she?"

"Recovering," a gruff voice that I instantly recognized as Murdoc's replied, "the bullet just scraped her."

"You're not going to take her to a doctor?"

"Do you know of any doctors on this island?"

"Did you ever think of taking her off the island?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going outside."

I propped myself up and looked him in the eyes, and I saw the pure fear lurking among his usual merciless stare.

"The Boogieman is out there. I'm not taking a step on that bloody beach."

"Murdoc..." I said, anger boiling inside me, "can you stop being the ass that you are and think about someone other than yourself for once?"

He sighed. "I don't need your back sass, Tusspot, she said she was fine."

"It's Pot, and you know it," I snapped. I was being a lot braver than usual. I guess the old saying is true: love causes you to do dumb things.

"Whatever. You know I don't really give a damn."

"Yeah, about anything," I snapped, "or anyone."

I now was strong enough to move myself into a sitting position, and I faced Murdoc with a cold stare, which he kindly returned.

"You're wrong," he growled. "Why do you think I saved your hide when Del came?"

"Because I make you money," I retorted, "and because my voice is better than any other voice you could find."

"There are a lot more voices out there, 2D," he snickered, "and a lot of them are better than yours."

"Yes, but I'm the only one with enough stamina to put up with you."

"Shut up!" he said, slapping me hard in the face. I winced and fell back into a laying position. Like I said before: Murdoc can hit.

"What's been the matter with you lately?" he yelled.

"I... don't know..." I whimpered, trying to sit up again.

Murdoc sighed and sat down on a chair he had most likely put it there to keep watch on me so I didn't do anything stupid. He put his head down and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, look, 2D," he muttered, "just shut the hell up. She's gonna be fine."

I gave up on sitting and lay down. "How do you know?"

"She's tough, and if you don't mind me saying this," he smiled a little, "she kinda reminds me of Noodle."

"No, it's fine. She kinda is a lot like her," I smiled, looking at the ceiling.

Star is a nice person to have around when you used to have someone just like her: full of energy and spirit. The only difference is that I never really had feelings for Noodle. There was a thirteen year age gap between us as well. I don't get why everyone thinks were together. I love Noodle, of course, but as a sister, and nothing more. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same.

"Do you truly think Noodle's dead?" I asked Murdoc. I always wondered how he felt on this issue. He never really talks about it, because losing her might've been partly his fault, but right now he didn't look in the mood to snap at me and not give me the answer. He just sighed.

"I believe that she could be dead," he started, "but probably isn't. If I know Noodle, she's out exploring the world, maybe learning more about her past."

"And Russel?"

"He's too tough to die easy," he smiled, "I bet he's alive somewhere, or maybe he could be dead. That letter did sound serious."

He gave another sigh and looked sad all of a sudden.

"I never gave him enough credit, 2D. He had wicked depression, was constantly possessed by demons and spirits, and on top of that, he had us to deal with. If I could get them both back here right now, I would apologize. Apologize for being an asshole. Apologize for their near death, if they are alive, and apologize for... everything else."

He then turned to me with a dark stare.

"None of what I just said," he wiped one eye and gave his hand a pure look of surprise and hatred, "or did, leaves this room. Got it, egg-face?"

"Sure, Muds," I smiled. I've never seen Murdoc emotional before. He was just stony-faced and pissed off at the windmill crash site while me and Russel cried, and when we got the letter from Russel, he showed no emotion whatsoever, while I read the paper over and over, holding back tears, searching for a "just kidding" or a "got you". I really don't mind crying. I believe holding it in too long will make you bitter and hard, sort of like Murdoc. But I guess the tears never leave. They stay, even if they aren't used frequently on people like him.

Suddenly, Cyborg Noodle came sprinting into the room, and she stood next to my bed, staring at me with emotionless eyes.

"2D, Murdoc," she gave him a swift nod and turned back to me, "I've scanned the whole island. And I can't find Star. She's gone missing."

We were outside searching in two minutes, and we scanned the whole beach. There was no Star anywhere. Eventually, I gave up and tried to hold back sobs while sitting on the dock. Murdoc soon walked over and stood near me. He shook his head, the answer I was afraid he would give. I felt like I was dying again inside. You can't lose three important people in your life in the course of eight years and be totally happy. No, at this moment, I felt happiness would never come again.

I stared at the sunset, hazy with clouds passing. It must have rained previously. Maybe that's why Cyborg Noodle didn't scan earlier. She is metal. And combined with water, metal rusts, and that wouldn't be good at all, especially since her rust-proof coat is gone now.

Then, Cyborg Noodle came running up the dock. I turned around and stood up to find her holding something, and she held it out to me.

"I found it in a bush," she said, "You might want to read it."

I opened the paper as carefully as I could, and Murdoc walked over to read over my shoulder. On the sheet of paper, there were only five words, but those words made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

_I've repaid the favor._

_-Star_

TO BE CONTINUED

**And, that's where the chapter ends. I'd like some new comments before I post the next one, please. :D But, I might anyway. You never know. :)**


	10. Explanations

**Author's Note: Okay, hey there! So, sorry I haven't gotten to editing this lately. So, as the title states, this explains a couple things about what happened while 2D was out. So, please enjoy! Oh,and one more thing: This is now Star's perspective. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

_An hour before..._

I walked along the beach, trying to clear my mind, or maybe just sort it out. Either one would do at this point.

I held my arm, still trying to get over the pain. I told Murdoc I was fine so that he could leave me alone and look after 2D. It seemed that he needed it a lot more than I did. Or maybe that was me just being concerned.

I sighed. 2D. I really did love him. He was the best friend I've ever had. Not to mention boyfriend, if we are dating. I'll have to ask him about that later.

I sat down on the dock and swung my feet back and forth, having nothing else to do, and sighed. It's only been two days, and my life has already changed dramatically. In which way, well, it depends on how you look at it.

Physically, my time here was terrible. I got shot in the arm and beat up by a robot. I'd like a show of hands on how many people have done that in two days.

Mentally, though, I don't think I've ever felt better. I met the most perfect guy in the world, and he loves me for me. And I believe we complete each other. I'm his courage, and he's my strength. Mentally, of course. He isn't actually the muscled type.

I laughed. He was really cute when he tries to be strong for the two of us. I love that about him. He never stops caring.

I sighed again and stared at the sun, barely setting, just about to. Clouds were starting to roll in. I should go inside soon. I'll probably just check on 2D, if anything, although Murdoc would most likely yell at me. I don't care. He can't control my life, although he already has 2D's practically in the palm of his hand.

I clenched my fists. I hate that. He doesn't own him. He has his on free will. I could free him though, couldn't I? Maybe, we could get out of here eventually. I could show him what a life without Gorillaz could be. It would be a nice change for him, wouldn't it?

I relaxed. I had to calm down now. Getting too worked up over this would make me irritable, and I'm not fun when I'm that way.

I don't know why, but I then got a flash of the past, a while ago, actually...

_I was in my apartment, in my bedroom with my best friend Rachel. She was surfing the internet while I lay on my bed and wrote poetry. I was writing a love poem, though i hadn't experienced love since a few months ago back then, I guess._

_I was at a loss for words at that moment. I got stuck on one line, being the stupid person that I am, forcing myself to use a. name._

_So now I will never leave the side,_

_A beautiful man is he,_

_I will never tire of his name on my tongue,_

_The man I call..._

_Oh, shit. I now got so lost in the feelings of my last love; I now had to put in his name. Zee. Just a faded memory now, but then he was my world, even when he broke up with me._

_I sighed and chucked the book at the wall, angry that life just sucked at the moment._

_"Hey, calm down," said Rachel, "There's no need to start throwing things."_

_"Sorry, I just got angry," I muttered, flopping down on my bed again and staring up at the ceiling._

_"Don't, it scares me when you do, since you always go on a wild rampage soon after," she joked, then turned back to my computer._

_"Hey, I know this!" she said, "Ashley, come check this out."_

_"What?" I muttered, walking over to the computer and sitting on the spare chair that I put in front of it._

_"This is a song that my old boyfriend sent me. It was really pretty..." She sighed, her eyes starting to get dreamy._

_"What's it called?" I cut into her fantasy babble. I really wasn't in the mood._

_"'On Melancholy Hill'. It's a love song, though. Do you mind?"_

_"Whatever," I mumbled, "just click play."_

_As soon as she clicked the button, my eyes opened up. I'm a sucker for techno-ish music, and this was pretty similar to that kind of stuff. I nodded along with the beat, but the moment the words came on was probably the thing that caught me the most._

_First off, this guy had a great voice. It was really... beautiful. And then there were the lyrics... it sounded like whatever girl_

_he was singing too, he really meant it. He really loved her. I'm jealous. She's really lucky._

_"Hey, Ash! The songs over!" Rachel snapped me out of my fantasies._

_"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, blushing, "I just got... caught up in the music."_

_"Yeah, it can do that to you."_

_I laughed. "What was that called again?"_

_"'On Melancholy Hill', by Gorillaz."_

_"'Ok, got it."_

_Soon after, Rachel had to go. We said our goodbyes, and as soon as she was gone, I hopped back on to my computer and found that song again. I pretty much fell in love with it from that point on._

_I sang it for the next couple of days, figured out the melody on my guitar and flute, the beat on my drums, and pretty much every other aspect of the song with my numerous instruments. Soon after, I had figured out every aspect of it. So, having some extra time on my hands, I recorded each part on my camera, filming myself playing each instrument (and vocals, probably the hardest one for me). I then merged all of the videos together with a bit of editing and sent it to Rachel. Two days later it was on YouTube._

_I decided to call Rachel on that day, after my friend Michelle emailed it to me, saying, "Hey, she looks like you!"_

_I listened to the dial tone for five seconds, then she picked up. I expected it. Rachel's never far away from her phone._

_"Hey Ketcham!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Rachel? Michelle found a strangely familiar video on YouTube..."_

_"Oh that," she said, caught a bit off guard, "Erm, well, I didn't expect you to find it so fast..."_

_"Why'd you post it?" I asked angrily. It really wasn't necessary to do it without my consent, so I had a right to be angry._

_"Well, people would watch... and you've been looking for a good job. I thought it would help..."_

_"Oh, really? And what makes you think that would help?"_

_"If it gets enough views, then maybe people would see it and want you in a band."_

_"Sure Rachel, sure. I'm positive that will happen," I snorted._

_"Believe in miracles, Ashley, and don't be a pessimist!" she scolded, and then I hung up. I wasn't really in the mood for "Rachel's Words of Wisdom" right now._

_I sighed and stared out the window. Maybe she'll be right for once._

_A few months later, a million people had seen my video, and they were begging me to make other ones of other songs. I didn't know half of them, since I'm guessing they were all songs by the band that made the song I sang._

_I got a call from Rachel after the millionth view._

_"Did you see it?" she squealed into the phone._

_"Yeah, I saw it," I said, "That band must have a ton of fans."_

_"And you have a great voice. Did I mention that I posted you were looking for a job and my email on the description?"_

_I gave myself a face palm. "No, you forgot that part."_

_"And did I mention I got a response?"_

_I shot up out of the chair I was sitting in. "When?"_

_"Just now," I heard her say, just as excited as I was, "and they seem legit! Listen to this: 'Dear Rachel, I'd really like to talk to your friend. She sounds like she can really help my band. Give her this email, or have her call me.' and then he attached a number. Oh, wait, he says to not use the number and just email him instead. Here, I'll send it to you..."_

_"Wait, just send mine to him. It would make things easier," I said, too excited to really be able to say more._

_"Cool! I'm doing that right now... done! Okay, expect something soon! Good luck Ashley!" she said._

_"Thank you so much, Rachel. I will never be able to thank you enough," I stressed, smiling._

_"No problem! See you in the magazines!"_

_She hung up, and I screamed. I was going to be in a band! This was one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me! I can finally quit my job at the local music store and get a real job. And if this guy is as legit as Rachel said, then I've got a lot to look forward to._

_My computer emitted a beep, and I clicked on my now blinking email. I read it twice, not really believing my eyes:_

_Dear Ashley,_

_Your friend Rachel told me you want to join a band. My band so happens to need an extra musician who knows how to play several instruments, and from your video, it seems you fit the bill. Send me your location and phone number and you'll be playing in no time._

_-Murdoc Niccals_

_I screamed again, and quickly emailed him my phone number and state. Then the thought crossed my mind: What if this was a stalker? I'll cut the phone line, and I really only gave him my state, so I wasn't being too dumb about this._

_I got an email back:_

_Ashley,_

_Go to the local harbor at nine tonight. There should be someone there with your name. They'll take you to our private island. Ask for Plastic Beach. If push comes to shove, though, he'll call you. See you then._

_-Murdoc Niccals_

_Alright, that sounds legit enough. I sent my reply:_

_Murdoc,_

_Thanks, I'll see you soon._

_-Ashley_

Wow, I'm surprised I remembered all that. But those moments really did change my life. I guess I owe a lot of it to Rachel. Thanks, Rachel, wherever you are.

I smiled. And then I remembered something. My poem. I can end it now...

So now I will never leave the side,

A beautiful man is he,

I will never tire of his name on my tongue,

The man I call 2D.

I laughed. It worked. I guess fate has it's weird ways of working itself out. It also had its weird way of telling me to bring that poem out, thinking it was a blank sheet, and a pencil with me. I scribbled in his name and smiled appreciatively at the page.

Suddenly, it started to rain. I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I didn't realize that there were clouds there. I sprinted to the building and hid under the small overhang it provided. Wanting to keep it dry, I stuck it in a bush. I'll just go and get it later. I should check on 2D, anyway. I stood up and turned around, but I stopped dead when I saw I wasn't alone.

The figure wasn't familiar, but I had a sickening feeling I knew who it was. He had a gas mask for a face, and a long cape. He had red eyes that seemed to want to burn a hole in your soul. There were no other people that I knew of on this island. It could only be the Boogieman.

"What do you want?" I asked loudly, trying to make myself heard over the loud pounding of the rain on every surface it could get its wet fingers on.

He stretched his arms toward me. Then he put his arm down and shook his head, and began to walk away.

I stared at him as he started walking towards the building. Then it occurred to me: 2D was in there, and he might still be looking for his soul.

"Wait!" I called, and he turned to face me with red, emotionless eyes. I started shivering. Whether it was from the rain or my nervousness, I'll never know.

He just kept staring, and I made no move to do anything. He then turned around to go back to the building again.

"Wait! Why do you want 2D?" I yelled. At this point, Murdoc had escaped my mind completely. I was just looking out for my boyfriend now.

He turned back around, and made a circle with two of his bony fingers. A circle? What could he possibly want with a circle? Unless it means…

"Wait, trade?" I asked, trying to understand. He nodded, and then turned again.

I gasped. Now I remember. He's after Murdoc's soul. But Murdoc wouldn't trade it. It then dawned on me, in a crashing sensation: 2D is going to die if they meet again.

"Murdoc wouldn't give his soul for 2D's!" I yelled at him, and he turned again and just looked at me with an expressionless mask, "2D's not obedient enough! If you took 2D, then he'd just probably use me, or get another vocalist! He'd be much more likely to trade for my soul than his!"

He stood there, staring, giving me no hint as to what his next move would be. Then he started towards me slowly. What have I done?

I was cornered against the building, and I'd have to accept the cruel fate I'd made for myself. I grabbed my paper from the bush and quickly scribbled something on the back of it. I threw it back into the bush, hoping 2D would find it.

I turned to face the figure, and he was nearly on top of me. I gave one last scream, and then the Boogieman took his cape and swung it forward, and I was swallowed into darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Sorry if it's confusing. SunMoonStars can't talk and everything, so... I kinda had to improvise. :) Anyways, I'll try to post another chapter sooner, but don't forget about that button down there. I love your feedback. :)**


	11. I'd Cross the Ocean

**Hello,**

**I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I had school. A real pain in the ass, by the way. But I survived. So, here's another chapter of this story. My other ones should be following shortly if you're only here for that. If not, please enjoy "I'd Cross the Ocean..." :) Sorry if it is bad, I just edited it now, and that's it. :P I don't own Gorillaz.**

Gorillaz Fan Fiction  
>Chapter 11: I'd Cross the Ocean...<br>Told from the perspective of Stuart Pot (2D).

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke down and started sobbing, cursing at the ocean.  
>"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I screamed, pounding on the deck, "Why does it always end like this? I love someone, and they DIE! Life isn't bloody FAIR!"<br>"2D, I know this is hard," said Murdoc with a straight face, "but you've gotta calm down."  
>"Calm down?" I yelled, standing up and sticking my face into his, "CALM DOWN? YOU DON'T REALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING, DO YOU? NOT WHEN NOODLE DIED, NOT WHEN RUSSEL'S LETTER CAME, NOT EVER! YOU JUST REPLACE THEM! WITH BLOODY MACHINES!"<br>He didn't respond, he just kept the same hard expression on his face, which maybe now had a tinge of shock added to it. Cyborg just stood there, staring at me with her cold, emotionless eyes.  
>"AND YOU!" I screamed, turning to face her, "YOU'RE PROBABLY ENJOYING ALL THIS, AREN'T YOU?"<br>"Who says I am?" she asked in a perfect monotone, looking me straight in the eyes.  
>"YOU HATED HER, DIDN'T YOU?" I asked, getting as close to her face as my comfort zone would let me.<br>"Who says I did?" she asked, then turned and walked inside.  
>Not having any energy to scream or be angry anymore, I cried again.<p>

I have no clue for how long, but I was sobbing there for what seemed like an eternity. The one odd thing I noticed was that Murdoc was standing there. The whole time, he didn't budge, he just looked out to the ocean.  
>"It took her, didn't it?" I whispered after I could catch my breath.<br>"Yeah," he said hoarsely, then he had a look of pure hatred on his face, "Damn you, Boogieman. She had nothing to do with this. She has no part in our battle. You had no right to drag her into this."  
>"There's nothing we can do now, though," I said, gazing at the ocean.<br>"Or maybe there is," said Noodle, coming back outside, "Think about it. The Boogieman shows up and starts grabbing at other people's souls, though he's really only after Murdoc's."  
>"True," said Murdoc, nodding and rubbing his chin, "Go on."<br>"So, unless he needs more souls for something, he's still after Murdoc's."  
>"But there still is the possibility that he just needed the soul," I said, staring blankly into her eyes, which she did as well.<br>"It's still worth investigating," said Noodle, pointing to the distant pirate ship, "and we know where he is."  
>"But how do we get over there?" I asked.<br>"We take the sub," said Murdoc.  
>"Trashed it," I quickly mumbled, staring at the dock.<br>"The orca..."  
>"That was the first to go."<br>"But I thought you said..."  
>"It was a empty bluff, Murdoc."<br>He smacked me, leaving a red print of his hand temporarily on the side of my face. I groaned and rubbed it.  
>"What was that for?" I whined.<br>"For trashing my boat, Faceache," he snapped. He sighed. "So I'm guessing the plane's not there either?"  
>"No," I said, immediately shielding my face.<br>"Or the jet boat."  
>"No."<br>"Well then, looks like we're stuck here," he said, brushing it aside, "Good luck not seeing your girlfriend again."  
>"Wait, Murdoc, your hang glider," I said quickly, standing and facing him.<br>"What of it?" he snapped.  
>"It can fly there, right?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"I'll go," I said, "I'll go alone. I'll swim if you won't let me use the glider. I don't care about the bloody whale. If she's still there, I'm gonna save her."<br>Murdoc stared at me. "You've changed 2D. You really have," Murdoc mumbled.  
>"I know," I said, staring at the ocean again, "I guess love does that to you."<br>He didn't say anything for a while, and then finally said, "There's no bloody way I'm letting you take my glider and run. I'm going with you. Though I'm afraid," he said, turning to Noodle, "I can probably only carry one."  
>"That's alright. I'll stay here. And if worse comes to worse, give me a signal. I'll do... something."<br>"Right," he said, turning back to me, "Well, Flatface, ready to get this party going?"  
>"Let me get some things first," I said, sprinting inside.<br>"Get your ass moving then, before I reconsider," he yelled after me.

I arrived at my room and quickly went for the bottle of pain killers. I popped seven into my mouth without even thinking. This whole incident had given me the biggest migraine, and I hadn't taken pills in a while. Before long, my migraine slowly started to evaporate.  
>I sighed deeply, grabbed the pills and put them in my pocket. I might need them later.<br>I ran back outside to see Murdoc fully equipped with his glider, and Noodle standing and talking to him. They both kept gesturing to the ship. I'm guessing they were planning a route.  
>"Right then, 2D, we're gonna fly straight in," Murdoc said as I reached the glider.<br>"Why? And how?" I asked, horrified by the sudden burst of straight forwardness he just gave me.  
>"If the Boogieman wants you alive, there should be no problems," said Cyborg Noodle.<br>"And if he doesn't, I'm dropping you and getting the hell outta there," muttered Murdoc.  
>Then I was hesitant. I never considered the fact that I could fall (or be dropped) into the water, with the whale, with no means of getting back to shore. And what if we die. What if Star's already dead?<br>"Well then, dullard, you ready?" asked Murdoc.  
>"I..." I had to make a choice now, "Yes. Let's go and get Star back."<br>"Okay, come here and get bloody ready then!" he said, obviously urging me on, "Let's get this over with before I change my mind."  
>He was right. He does change his mind at the worst times, so we might as well start this now. I took a deep breath, and stepped forward to get ready to go.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED

**More hopefully coming soon, with good comments and reviews. :)**


	12. The Torture Chamber

**Hey all! *waves shyly* I know I haven't posted in a while, so I'm making it up to you with a super duper long chapter. ^.^ Hope it pleases you! If it does... then tell me in reviews! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I go! So... enjoy! Also, this is another Star chapter, and her mind has been invaded by the madness of Sun Moon Stars, so, we can go from there.**

Gorillaz Fan Fiction  
>Chapter 12: The Torture Chamber<br>Told from the perspective of Star.

I woke up in a very dark room. I blinked a couple of times and tried looking again. No, I was right. Complete and utter darkness. It felt like I'd been swallowed by a cloud of black, and I couldn't see anything around me, not even my hand. Speaking of which, where is my hand? I tried moving my hand, and it wouldn't budge.  
>I was deeply confused. I can't be dead. I'm breathing.<br>Then a light came on. I blinked a couple of times and squinted at its source.  
>"Hello, luv," said a familiar voice.<br>"M-Murdoc?" I stammered. I can talk, at least.  
>"We heard you didn't learn a lot about Gorillaz," he said, and three more lights flashed on. I saw a silhouette of a small girl and a big man. Who were they? And then an all too familiar shadow stepped into the last light.<br>"2D? 2D!" I called, still immobile, "2D, what's going on?"  
>"Let us show her through our timeline, shall we?" Murdoc said, moving his form to gesture to the other shadows, and they all nodded. Even 2D.<br>"First, my childhood," he said, and there was a venom in his voice that I didn't enjoy. He also had a sinister smile on.  
>Then, the world spun. A flurry of sudden color flashed before my eyes, and the silhouettes were gone. I closed my eyes, afraid the colors were going to make me sick. I screamed, but eventually gave up. I wasn't getting out of this one.<p>

I opened my eyes and I was in a bar. I was up on a stage, in front of a crowd of expectant people. I looked down at my hands, now able to move my neck, and there was a guitar. The people just stared, so, not knowing what else to do, I played.  
>It was a short, easy tune, but it pleased the crowd all the same. They threw me some money, and I picked it up. I left the guitar and a couple clapping people and began my way out, hoping I can find some way back to reality, but I was stopped by a firm grip on my arm.<br>"Where do you think you're going?" said a gruff voice. It was all too familiar.  
>"Out of here," I said, then did a double take when I realized the voice wasn't mine.<br>"Not without giving me the dough," he said, holding out his hands.  
>"Why the hell should I?" I snapped. Where did that come from? It was like half of me was me, and the other half was...<br>"Murdoc, you'll give me that sodding money NOW!" he screamed, giving me a good hard punch in the nose. I fell back, bleeding like crazy, and landed hard on the floor.  
>All the other patrons just laugh as the man collected the money from me. "Lousy son you are," said the man.<br>I then turned my head to look in a shattered piece of glass leaning next to me, and I still saw my face, but my nose was now on an upward angle. How was I Murdoc? Where am I? What is this?  
>I listened to a couple more seconds of laughter, and Mr. Niccals ordering another drink, then my eyes closed again.<p>

I woke again in a place I didn't quite recognize at first. But then I realized I was in a tree.  
>I gave a resounding scream and clinged to the branch. It wasn't my scream, either. It sounded a lot like 2D's.<br>I took deep breaths and slowly relaxed. I then tried to work out what was happening in my mind.  
>Murdoc said I was going through a timeline. What does that mean? I felt my nose, and it had stopped bleeding, but it had healed in an upward shape that, now that I think about it, feels a lot like the shape of 2D's nose.<br>Murdoc started with his childhood, or at least that's what he said. So, I was Murdoc, and that was his father? Wow, I didn't know he had it that tough.  
>But, now, I'm in a tree, and I had to figure a way out of it. Then I got the sudden sense of déjà vu... Hold on, didn't 2D say something about falling out of a tree and then his hair fell out?<br>I clung to the branch harder. I worked twelve years to get my hair this long and this blonde. It isn't coming out today.  
>I sat there for what seemed like another hour before giving up and deciding to try and get down from this damn tree.<br>I first tried letting go of the branch, then freaked out and clung back onto it. This is going to take a while.  
>I swore and cursed my fear of heights. Out of every fear I would've had; the dark, monsters, small spaces, spiders, strangers. No, I got heights. And now I'm in a tree in the middle of who knows where.<br>I looked down at the distance from the ground and whimpered. I tried to loosen my grip again, and bit by bit, I was making progress. Eventually, my arms were untangled from the branch, and I was able to just sit on it freely.  
><em>Don't look down,<em> I thought, _just don't look down..._  
>I wonder if I could just slip to the bottom. Quick and painless. Or maybe the drop would be painful...<br>No. No thinking of the heights right now. I have to be calm... Be calm...  
>Suddenly, I slipped, and I quickly grabbed onto the branch. Now, my hands were the only thing holding me to the branch. Or so I thought.<br>I looked up and saw my hands hanging on, of course, but I also saw my hair entangled in a small snare on the branch.  
>"No," I said aloud, "Oh, no no no no no!" I guess wherever I am really wants me to ditch my hair.<br>"How!?" I screamed, "How am I supposed to fall now?!"  
>My voice was still not my own, and in all the confusion, I looked down: Huge mistake.<br>There was literally nothing down there. Nothing. Just blackness. Just like when I frist woke up. I could only see this tree and myself. Or the top of the tree, at least. That grew down in the darkness somewhere. Oh, this really doesn't help with conquering my fear of heights.  
>I then noticed how tired my hands were getting. My grip was loosening by the second. I tried to tighten it, but I had barely any strength left and my hands were getting sweaty. I bit on my lip for concentration, and tried to boost myself up. Despite all my effort, I didn't get anywhere, and my one hand let go. I was now only holding on by my one hand. And my hair, I guess.<br>I then felt something weigh down my pocket. It was very slight, but just enough that I could feel it. I reached down with my dangling hand and dug into my short's pocket. As soon as I felt it, my hand jumped back, and I let out a small yelp. I looked at my hand to see a large cut on it, but no blood.  
><em>Strange<em>, I thought, and then reached for it again, this time trying to avoid the sharp part. I was able to find a smoother surface, but not without a few pricks from the sharper side.  
>I then pulled out the object and examined it. I then identified what is was: a small pocket knife.<br>At that moment my other hand gave way, and I let out a resounding screech as I only hung on by my long hair. The scream still didn't belong to me, but I'll have to laugh later about how I'm guessing 2D's scream was incredibly girl like.  
>The pain was unbearable. If someone has ever pulled your hair before, take that feeling and multiply it by about one hundred, for the fact that almost all of my hair was being yanked down by my body weight. I might be only like 150 pounds, but that's 150 more than what's usually put on it.<br>My eyes began to tear and I tried to make sense of this. This isn't how 2D lost his hair. But this new nose I had didn't look like Murdoc's either. This must be a cruel way to represent their pain.  
>I then figured out what I had to do. I took out the pocket knife and reached my arm up to my hair.<br>By now I was tearing up and my head was screaming out in pain, so I knew what I was doing. It had to be done. I knew it was a long fall to who knows where, but knowing this place, it goes somewhere. I slid the pocket knife against my hair, being careful to leave some on, and finally fell down, my whole being crying out in relief as I fell into the blackness.  
>Suddenly, my hand holding the knife seemed to have a mind of its own, and it cut my face. I screamed again, thankful to hear my voice again, but the pain was terrible again. I lost my screams and just kept falling, sobbing from the constant pain coming from everywhere, and closed my eyes and let myself go wherever I had to go next.<p>

I opened my eyes to find myself on solid ground, and I touched my face and immediately jumped. My face burned when I touched it, but I had to figure this out, so I followed the pain, and I found a scar and traced it across my right eyelid, then across my nose, then to the left side of my lip. It drew a shaky diagonal line across my face, in a nutshell.  
>I stood up, glad to be on ground again. I looked down. I was on pavement. A sidewalk by the side of a road. (i)This is a little too peaceful,(i) I thought. It annoys me sometimes when I get that feeling, cause it always is right.<br>"Ash, Ash! Hey, wake up!"  
>I looked up to see a familiar face, and I nearly began to cry. "Rachel!" I sobbed, embracing and clinging to her. I wouldn't let her go. I was also relieved to hear my voice.<br>I finally let go and looked up at her. She'd always been taller than me, but just by a couple of inches. She had beautiful sea green eyes, and her hair was a bleached blonde, but it was completely natural. I've always been jealous of that. It comes down to about her shoulder, but just a little longer. She also had a perfect tan, which she always seemed to keep, no matter what season.  
>"You've been out for a while," she smiled.<br>"Why are we on the sidewalk, then?" I asked, thoroughly confused.  
>"Cause you collapsed on the sidewalk, silly!" she teased, "Lindy, Michelle and I aren't strongmen!"<br>I then looked up to see my other good friends, and started crying again.  
>Lindy was Rachel's twin, but I had always somewhat got along better with Rachel than her, and she got along with Michelle better. Lindy looked just like Rachel, except Lindy was a little shorter, but still beating me in height. She also had this way of always wearing her hair back, while Rachel varied, but when she put her hair down, they are frickin identical.<br>Michelle is African-American, and she has beautiful black hair that she grew down to her shoulder, and it forms into thick curls. She had deep brown eyes, and she always seemed to be smiling.  
>"You've been out for the longest time," said Michelle with a slight French accent. She lived there for five years of her life, studying abroad.<br>"Yeah. We thought you were dead," smiled Lindy, "I offered burying you, but Rachel kept insisting you were breathing."  
>I sighed and rolled my eyes. Lindy had always been a bit meaner than her sister. But it made me think, was I really out for that long? The pain could be an illusion, or something from falling on pavement, and I would've done something to my nose falling on the sidewalk as well. Was that all a dream? Not just the tree and the bar, but everything? Plastic Beach, Murdoc, Cyborg Noodle... 2D? Possibly an alcoholic illusion? I could've been out drinking and don't remember it...<br>"You knew full well she was, too!" Rachel snapped, quickly tearing me away from my trail of thought and into reality...  
>Lindy held up her hands. "Sorry! Sorry! Don't shoot!"<br>We all started laughing, but then I heard the soft sound of gunfire. My friends all heard it too, because they turned to look down the street, and there, speeding down the road, was a car, and a man was hanging out the window, firing lead like nobody's business.  
>Lindy screamed and tried to run, but, cruel irony taking its toll, she was shot.<br>"Lin-" Rachel never got to finish, because she went down, too.  
>"What-" Michelle was barely able to say that before she also collapsed. The car then sped away, the men laughing their heads off.<br>I was still laying on the ground, but salty tears still hit my mouth, and I burst out sobbing, looking at the dead bodies of my friends. It had happened in about two seconds, but those were the worst two seconds of my life.  
>I couldn't stop. The tears raged uncontrollably, and I could barely breathe. Why couldn't I have died, too? I don't want to be alone!<br>I kept crying, then things started to get blurry. I blinked a couple more times, the tears starting to fade, but the scene just kept getting blurry. I then got the thought maybe this was all part of an immense illusion. I went for my hair, and it was short. Was this real, or only real for me? I began to weep again, possibly in happiness, because all of this could be fiction.

"How do you feel, luv?" said the gruff voice that sent me into this hellhole.  
>"Terrible, Murdoc," I said, sitting up and staring him in his green face, "What are you doing to me?"<br>"Giving you a biography of Gorillaz, what else?" he smiled at me with sharp, yellow teeth. I flinched back from him, his face coming so close to mine.  
>"Well, I feel like a wreck," I snapped touching my nose to his and poking his chest, trying to make my point, "I've been put through so much shit, I think I've felt all your pain in a tidal wave."<br>"Oh, have you?" he smirked, "Well then, can I give you a ride out?"  
>I thought about this, then shook my head vigorously. "Oh, no," I said, "You're the reason 2D's eyes were knocked out."<br>"I think you'll be okay, luv," he smirked, and grabbed my arm and started dragging me to a jeep.  
>"No! No! Please stop!" I begged, "I don't wanna see anymore!"<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
